Hyōsetsu
|editorial names = |relatives = Unnamed parents |affiliation = Dimensional Order |base of operation = |status = Active (Semi-Immortal) |identity = |citizenship = Japanese (Australian descent) |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = Single |occupation = Dimensional traveler |education = |species = Human (Therianthropian) |gender = Hermaphrodite (male by birth) |height = 182cm (6.0ft) (male) 154 cm (5.0ft) (Femal) |weight = 70kg |eyes = Blue (male) Amber (female) |hair = Blonde |unusual features = |sacred gear = |origin = |universe = Earth-1789 |placebirth = , , , , |creator = |first = Origins #1 }} , commonly called , is an semi-immortal Japanese-Australian human male therianthropian, and a dimensional traveler originating from Earth-1789, to which was destroyed by the Inokai in the Second Dimensional War. The last of humanity of Earth-1789 and failed to protect it, was exiled to Earth-8000 during the crucification of Jesus of Nazareth. Biography Early Life Hyōsetsu was an Japanese human male, born in th city pf Kyoto and raised at his family's dojo. Trained alongside his father, Baki Hanma, an famous martial artist and was considered one of the most strongest young adults in the world. Raised as an martial artist, he'd moved to Hikarizaka and attained the private school situated there. On his first day at school, Hyōsetsu was walking from his apartment thanks to his parents. Walking to school, he was confronted by students from another high school. Saying they're tired of the Hikarizaka Private High School being all smart, and would use Hyōsetsu to set some kind of example. Hyōsetsu knowing his martial arts, would tempt the two boys in brining it out, but before the boys could move, a female girl stepped and told them to back off. The high school boys, clearly freightened, ran off and the girl turned to him. Introducing herself as Tomoyo Sakagami, Hyōsetsu went to introduced herself and shooked hands. Thanking Sakagami, she offered to walk to school with him, clearly noticing he's the new transferred student. Agreeing, Hyōsetsu walked alongside her to the school's entrance before departing. Appearance Male form In his male form, Hyōsetsu is a young man in his late teens; someone who looks ordinary and doesn't stand out. Despite his lazy-looking posture, he possess a rather tough build body due to the enhancements granted to him as a dimensional traveler, granting more muscle detail and phsique. With study long legs, toso and arms, gives off someone with strength. Also being slender, also attracts one with speed and agility. Golden blonde hair and green eyes, he's been commented to be the ideal partner as a husband, but doesn't quite reach the leagues of higher-level dimensional travelers. Female form In female form, Hyōsetsu is a slender, petite young woman who is in her late teens; one wouldn't suspect that she's anything more than an ordinary college student whom just so happens to have a growth impediment that causes her to look like she's in her young teens at first glance. Hyōsetsu is stated to have "the height of your average schoolgirl", and she has a slender, waif-ish build that deceives people as one wouldn't expect somebody so small to possess such incredible power; a member of the Dimensional Order also referred to her as "too cute for words".. Hyōsetsu 's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she's made of porcelain. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles (which is actually pretty rare), it's nothing but completely radiant; her overall build makes her appear as if she were a doll made partially or wholly out of bisque porcelain. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's; along with a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. Her eyes are the shades of amber, completely pure and clear of any ulterior motive; sparkling intensely in the moonlight, the fierce stare of her amber eyes gives off the appearance of her being able to make the saying "kill somebody with a look" a reality; overall, Elraine possesses a wondrous beauty that scarcely feels real - perhaps it wouldn't be optimal to describe Hyōsetsu with words like "attractive" or "tough-looking", but rather, something along the lines of "cute" - her looks are known for blurring the line between this young girl being an existence would could perceive as existing or a terrible being that comes off as smack dab in-between "natural" and "unnatural", with the zone between realism and stylization that makes her feel like she doesn't belong in this world, or rather, something like Elraine shouldn't be moving about like a human. However, because of her normally stoic face, it is known to be damn near impossible to guess what she's thinking commonly. Hyōsetsu's finely textured golden hair, which seems as if it is sprinkled with gold-dust, and while everything from the nape of her neck onwards is styled neatly, the rest is cut like it's a bother and just left without any tending to, though its most notable features are the large, slim forelock of hair that sticks straight up in a curved manner as to resemble a question mark and how her bangs are parted in the middle to slightly expose her forehead, as two long clumps trail downwards to frame her youthful face. There is a trio of bundles of golden hair exposed in the very middle of her forehead, with the longest extending down to reach her nose; her blonde hair is long and it extends down to her rear, tied into a braid that's held in place by a navy bow. In terms of attire, Hyōsetsu manages to find a perfect mixture of futuristic and modern while also remaining within a stable equilibrium between "wearing too much" and the ever-so-frequency dress sense that subscribes to the belief that dressing like a five dollar whore can help somebody stop a bullet. Dressing in a fashion sense that takes numerous cues from Victorian-era fashions and emo gothic fashions, mainly in blues and whites, resulting in an outfit that possesses conspicuously light, mysterious, antiquated and homogeneous features. She wears a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie – it possesses blue diamond shaped accessories with key hole markings on the arm portions and back of her dress, as well as a portion up the top which exposes her upper back and bare skin. On top of her dress, she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress, and the cuffs of her gown. She wears metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights. Additionally, she has a more casual set of clothes which she normally wears- these are a white top with a black one underneath which slightly exposes her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. Underneath this extravagant dress, Hyōsetsu wears a white elegant blouse, a black overall skirt with modified navy ribbon, black tights, and black mary jane shoes with navy ribbons. These clothes were picked out not because of any sense of fashion, but rather, because they were affordable and easy to move around in, so that if she were ever in a situation where she was incapable of summoning her usual outfit, she could still fight to her full extent of her abilities, even if she would still be lacking in the protection department - even so, she has quite an attachment to this elegant dress partially because of its cost, which is said to be around two thousand and fifty-seven US dollars in Earth money and will go out of her way to ensure that it doesn't get damaged in a fight, displaying a certain stinginess in regards to its condition because of how expensive it is, and as such, she tends to blow her stack if it's completeness is threatened in any way. And, of course, Elraine's rather gaudy outfit actually looks like something a young adult girl of a certain subculture would wear; this is something that contrasts her usual behaviour, so it works out quite nicely as Elraine is a wanted figure with an extremely high bounty, commonly taking those whom encounter her with how harmless she appears. Powers & Abilities Therianthropy is a intricate complex power that allows Hyōsetsu to effectively shapeshift his entire body (physiology and anatomy) to any form of creature, or beast. Hyōsetsu is capable of becoming any creature (i.e. dragon, fire elemental), and even becoming the opposite sex. Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment Traveler's ring: The Traveler's ring is a highly important, mystical object that allows the dimensional traveler perform their duty, and gain various of supernatural power. Wearing this ring grants Hyōsetsu the power to manipulate the elements (including the periodic table of elements), gain superhuman physical conditioning, the power of semi-immortality, travel between dimensions and limited space-time manipulation and even gravity manipulation, flight and enhanced accuracy. Despite being exiled, he was able to convinced the Dimensional Council in keeping it, but it greatly nerfed its overall power, sealing most of its power; especially the power of space-time travel, overall manipulations of elements, gravity, flight. However, the ring still granted enhanced physical conditioning, and thus is still physically powerful to most humans, and could take on most creatures and demi-humans of great strength, speed and size. *'Limited Matter Generation/Manipulation': Despite his declined power with the ring, Hyōsetsu is still capable of manipulating and generating matter, one of the important building blocks that makes up the universe. With it, Hyōsetsu is able to create almost anything he desired to a degree. For one thing, he's shown effortlessly producing and creating Australian currency from nothing, allowing him to ultimately be wealthy with relative ease. He's also shown the power to make his own clothing, shoes and other everyday items. *'Limited Energy Generation/Manipulation': Like matter, Hyōsetsu is shown to have a degree of control and the generation of energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. Energy can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. **'Limited Electricity Manipulation': Hyōsetsu has the limited degree of controlling electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. *'Limited Space-Time Manipulation': Due to the ring's declination of power, Hyōsetsu only as a scarce degree of space-time capabilities. Unable to perform effective time travel without tearing his own flow of time apart, or to travel between dimensions, planetary dimensional travel, or even enter an dimensional lane for cross-dimensional travel, he's unable to leave planet Earth. However, he's still capable of teleportation and portal generation from point A to B. Category:Japanese Category:Australian